kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe
Gabriel "Gabe" James Patterson, IV doesn’t want any middle class losers getting in the way of his million dollars. The Rich Jerk is too distracted by his cash and his ego, however, to realize when he’s being used. Biography When Gabe says that his family has money, he doesn’t just mean that they live on the nicer side of town or that they can afford to take a summer vacation every year. The Pattersons have so much money that they give the word “wealthy” a whole new meaning. Several parties in the state of Florida have petitioned to put the family into their own tax bracket. When Mr. Patterson broke his leg in a polo match, he hired a live-in nurse and then had an elevator installed into his house. When Mrs. Patterson’s favorite talk show was cancelled, she wrote a strongly worded letter and then proceeded to buy the network. For his seventh birthday, Gabe actually got the pony that every little kid begs for … oh, and his parents also bought him an entire stable of ponies on its own island. Needless to say, Gabe has always been spoiled and receives anything that he wants. When he was two, his parents decided to start his education early by hiring the best tutors in the country. When Gabe started attending an elite private school, he was years ahead of the other students and didn’t even have to make an effort in class. As the richest, smartest, and (in his opinion) handsomest student in the school, Gabe started believing that he was above everybody else. He loves feeling superior and avoids doing anything that would make him look “middle class,” which can be anything from eating cheese that has not been properly aged to wearing jeans. After all, what’s the point of having money if you’re not going to flaunt it? Gabe applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to prove that he truly is the best at everything, even if it’s something as stupid as a reality show. During For Your Entertainment... Gabe was the first contestant to arrive on the bus in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, but he had his luggage brought separately by a butler. He was unimpressed by the size of The Hotel and disgusted by the janitor's closet confessional. During his interview, Rachel Claire and Gabe found a common interest in their disgust at the show, and the audience allowed him to last his entire fifteen minute duration to listen to the Total Drama roast. Gabe was unimpressed with the mansion in The Bachelor Isn't Interested and missed his archery target. While his teammates were readying their talents, Gabe sat in the hall and talked to his butler on a contraband cellphone. For the challenge, rather than impress Chris, he bribed him with cash to give The Emmys the win. He did not participate in the toast to Victor for winning the challenge, instead agreeing with Elena that the rich, beautiful people should be on top and starting an alliance. Gabe and Elena had their first alliance meeting in Video Killed the Reality Star, but Gabe was distracted by looking at pictures of his yacht on yet another contraband cellphone. Their meeting was interrupted by Zack and Risty's prank, so they continued the conversation in Elena's room. The next morning, Gabe helped Elena intimidate Minerva. He traded roles with Wes in the music video challenge to get him to vote with him and Elena at the next elimination. Gabe hindered The Emmys' filming with his unwillingness to wear casual clothes and act as a background character. He and Elena antagonized Minerva throughout the challenge until she eventually broke down. After their challenge loss, Gabe found Risty in the stairwell and told her to vote for Minerva to ease her indecision. He said he didn't actually care about Minerva's sexuality and that he was talking to Risty to help her, not because Elena told him to. Gabe tried to get a special breakfast in Safest Catch, but was denied by Camille. Gabe didn't wear a bathing suit for the boating challenge, instead keeping on his traditional tie and slacks combo to assure he looked good on television. Elena and Gabe insulted each other on the boat, leading to Elena pushing him in the water. Gabe reluctantly became the team's diver since he was already soaked. Gabe tried to get Risty to help him back onto the boat by proving his worth to the team, only convincing her by reminding her about their conversation after the last elimination. Gabe warned Risty that Elena had an eye on her and claimed he was more than just a rich jerk and that he didn't even agree with Elena's prejudices. Gabe and Elena continued to feud during Sing Your Heart Out, annoying their teammates. Gabe was upset he didn't get a bigger part in the group number despite being a horrible singer, and he kept missing his cues until threatened by Victor. When Wes lost his voice, The Emmys were forced to give Gabe more lines, much to Elena's chagrin. He and Elena argued again until he insulted her lack of friends, which crossed the line. The two rich kids (and a reluctant Risty) got into a physical fight during The Emmys' group number, ruining their performance and officially ending their alliance. Either he or Elena was set to go home at the elimination, but they were spared due to Camille's arrest. In We All Fall Down, Gabe explained to Minerva that he didn't hate her, striking up an unlikely friendship when she asked to interview him for her blog. He competed against Elena and Avery in the first round of the obstacle course, and despite fighting with Elena the entire time he managed to qualify for the second round. He was knocked into the water immediately by the spinning arm and did not complete the course. After the challenge, Minerva interviewed Gabe for her blog, where he was excited that Elena would hopefully be voted off that night. Off-camera, Minerva got Gabe to admit that being on the show was his first time being independent, so he'd aligned himself with Elena so somebody would tell him what to do. By the time he had realized she was an awful person, he'd already pushed the other contestants away, so he was stuck with her. He was excited to get a fresh start with his team, but due to Elena's trick, Gabe was unexpectedly voted off that night. Gabe appeared as a wailing zombie in Thirteen and chased Angel, Allison, and Rachel Claire. Gabe and the other eliminated contestants returned in Flashback, where he and Risty helped Minerva complete the challenge. In After Elimination, he revealed that he supported Minerva to win the competition. He made one last appearance in the finale, where he hosted a small obstacle course mini-challenge based off the challenge that eliminated him. Audition Tape﻿ The video began with a blank screen, the sound of a beautiful melody played by a string quartet playing in the background. Eventually, a painting of an extravagantly dressed family of three faded on screen, a caption at the bottom of the screen reading “Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel James Patterson, III, and son.” This painting transitioned into a portrait of a handsome, curly-haired teenager looking off into the distance. As the quartet continued playing their song, the camera gave a dramatic close-up on the boy’s face. A minute later, the image changed to show ornate spiral staircase. The same boy from the portrait descended the stairs, adjusting the black tie around his neck. As he settled in front of the camera, the music quieted down until it was just background noise. “Hello there. I am Gabriel James Patterson, IV, or just Gabe for those of you who insist on shortening any name longer than two syllables, and you're going to put me on your show.” He gave the camera a smirk. “That was an order, not a request. If you don’t put me on the show, my lawyers will be getting in touch with your lawyers. From past experience, I can guarantee that my lawyers will eat yours alive.” Gabe continued walking down the staircase, the camera steadily moving with him. “I’m going to keep this audition short and sweet: you won’t be putting me on the show because I’m desperate for the money or the fame. I’m rich and beyond that. Instead, you’ll put me on the show so I can win and prove that I’m the best at yet another thing.” He gave the camera a wink. “Simple, right? Good. I’ll see you in the pilot episode.” The background music grew louder and the video faded to a blank screen. Cursive letters reading “Fin” appeared as the song finished, ending the video. Trivia *Gabe was the sixth contestant voted out, and the second from his team. He received two silver stars. *Gabe doesn't have any alternate outfits other than his pajamas. Despite being completely comfortable with himself, he doesn't think the viewers are worthy of seeing him in his bathing suit, so he didn't bring one. *Gabe is one of the only characters to never go through any significant design changes. Ever since his creation, the only major edit to his design was an adjustment of his skin and hair color. *Gabe is actually quite intelligent, though he may seem like the opposite. During most of his time on camera, his vanity tended to outshine his common sense. *Though Gabe takes on a more antagonistic role for his time in competition, I don't at all think that he is a bad guy, as most of his cruel actions were orders from Elena. *Gabe was one of my favorite early-outs and one of the easiest to write for. *Gabe's elimination was originally not planned to be caused by Elena. Instead, his team was supposed to have voted him out for a poor performance in the challenge. He actually performed average that day, and having Elena influence the decision would develop her character, so that decision was changed. *If he had stayed in the game, he would have developed a friendship with Minerva and Risty. He needed to be out before Elena, though, and this was the only challenge that made sense for him to leave in. *Because of his early elimination, I feel like Gabe's storyline is unfinished, as the viewers really never get to see him without Elena's influence. If there had been a second season of FYE, Gabe definitely would have returned, and likely would have had significant plotlines. *Gabe has a recurring joke of being unimpressed with large buildings and claiming they're "smaller than his summer home." Gallery Gabe- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Gabe- Thirteen.png|An undead Gabe in Thirteen Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Males Category:Contestants